Save Your Tears
by Pixieblade
Summary: Saiyuki AU: When a handsome stranger walks into Kain's life, it takes every one's help to get him out of the family business.


Title: **Save Your Tears**

Series: Saiyuki AU

Pairing: 58; Rating MA

AN: Listen to _Save Yourself _by Stabbing Westward (I humbly apologize for the really, really cheesy foreplay and come on lines.) *headdesks*

The roll of a tongue ring caught him off guard. Logically, the likelihood of a person _not_ having a piercing here was lower than the national average he was sure, but still the gleam of brushed steel on red caught him fast and held on knuckle white. He was completely ignoring his 'host' James, but James was only there to make sure he didn't do exactly what he was contemplating doing, which was getting up and walking over to the red-head with the tongue ring lounging against the bar.

He nodded absently to something or other his blonde chaperone was complaining about, possibly involving 'monkeys' and 'migraines,' he had absolutely no idea what any of it meant of course. He absently sucked down the last of his Jack and Coke like it was water before James slammed his hand down on the table and caught his attention.

"If you don't marry her the whole thing is over." James spat angrily, Heineken tipping dangerously from the tables' vibrations.

"Beg Pardon?" he asked, finally managing to tear his gaze, even peripherally, away from the long fingers toying with the stem of a cherry, their bronze lengths tying knots in its sticky sweetness.

"I said, you're going to have to marry her or you'll lose to Wei Lu."

"Fine, then I'll marry her." He remarked coldly, eyes flitting back to the sharp jut of a hip bone over low riding red vinyl pants.

James narrowed hard violet eyes at him skeptically, "You'd also be expected to produce an heir, a _blood_ heir, would you be able to? Morally speaking of course."

He rolled his eyes and glanced back as movement pulled the black leather jacket away from the taut line of a golden stomach, a slow smile creeping across his features.

"You do know we're not biologically related, right? Karen is my celestial twin from some branch family back in China, just because she's been raised by my parents in the same house as I have doesn't mean she's my real sister."

James leaned back in his chair unconvinced, "And your father leaving for three years to go 'visit family' there only to come back with a girl the same age as you, born on the same day and hour with the same impossibly green-eyes doesn't concern you in the least?"

He reclined lazily in the worn faux rusted chair and eyed James up and down before answering, swirling the melting ice in the glass as condensation dripped over his fingers, chilling their tips. "What are the odds that he managed to impregnate two 'touched' women on the same day in completely opposite parts of the world and whose children would both end up with green eyes? Seriously James, now you're just looking for conspiracies."

"It still doesn't feel right. Something about this is wrong, Kain, really wrong." He persisted.

"If something is brewing be sure to find out, _cousin_, being nosy and in control is what you're good at after all." He quipped amused.

"I'm pretty fucking sure that was you, you were just describing." He tipped his beer back and took a swig, pointing with it at an amused Kain before he sneered back, "I'm the righteous bastard, remember what Uncle said."

Kain laughed darkly, an edge of desperation and long suffering arguments coloring his words, "Oh, you're not still going on about that are you? No one has ever tried to drown you," he sat back and chuckled, a wicked gleam in his eye as he slid his glass back onto the table, "Not recently anyways."

James glared at him over steepled fingers, "You're a fucking bastard, Kain, and a freak if _that's_ the best you can find." He accused acidly, nodding towards the bar.

"Well, you can't tell me you didn't take a second look yourself, cousin. Besides, you know I have a weak spot for red-heads."

James snorted inelegantly, "I'll leave the crass jokes to you then, no way in hell would I get within ten feet of that walking STD, thanks."

"Well, at least I don't have a broomstick shoved up my ass, pretty boy." Heavy black leather raver boots with more buckles than he was sure should have been legal kicked James's chair roughly. The low sultry voice with just a hint of a smoker's gravel crashed through their conversation like a sledge hammer.

"I might be dangerous, but I guarantee a hell of a ride, lover. Wanna test it out?" he leered openly at the pair and Kain smirked, raising with a fluid, cat-like grace from the chair and held out his hand, "Why not? You only live once and I rather enjoy this song. James…"

"Yeah, yeah, fine. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't be late. Assholes," he muttered defeated, waving the pair off towards the dance floor where they blended in with the crowd effortlessly, only the random flash of vermillion hair and light bouncing off of Kain's glasses telling him that they were moving into the very heart of the undulating, throbbing mob.

He drained his beer and left.

XXXXXXX

The lights flashed red, yellow, blue, as they twisted through the crowd, the deep bass thumping through their very bones as the crowd jumped and crested against the stage. The DJs were on fire tonight-a pair of young looking boys with long dyed hair and colored contacts; Kain was more than a bit surprised at the kid's enthusiasm as they swapped decks back and forth like masters, despite their young looks. He wondered briefly if they were even old enough to get in here normally.

Twins, brothers by the looks of them, one had long platinum hair and ice blue eyes with the whitest skin he'd ever seen, while the other was the sun to his moon-big gold eyes and shaggy brown-copper hair with amber skin. They were decked out in floppy skater threads that hung from their petite shoulders like they were kids wearing their fathers' shirts and playing dress-up. He grinned at them as they made their way deeper into the throng of bodies.

"Cute, huh?" a soft voice whispered in his ear. He shivered as large hands slunk around his waist, settling in above the jut of a hip, fingers trailing between his belt and tight black slacks as he unconsciously pushed back to hear better. He took a look at the kids again, something about them looked familiar, but with all the flashing lights he couldn't place where he might have seen them before.

"Hmm, they're quite good, but I worry about their age. Don't they seem to be too young to be in here with all of these…."

"Degenerates?" the other supplied helpfully, the soft roll of a chuckle skating across his neck as the other twisted his hips up against him, rocking them back and forth to the crash of a snare drum looping over the bass line.

Kain laughed openly, throwing his head back and draping himself to loop his hands around the man's neck and toy with his shoulder-length red hair. "I was actually thinking 'people like us,' but degenerates captures the crowd quite nicely."

He smirked up into red-eyes, _must be contacts_, and rolled his hips, eliciting a hiss from the man, "Name's Kain."

A broad grin greeted him, "Are you planning on leading me into sin, Cain, or will I have to fight Abel to steal you away tonight?"

Kain laughed openly, "Wrong 'Cain', but that might be something to look into after I get you all tired and sweaty."

"Promises. Promises." He murmured into Kain's ear, licking the small silver stud on the left lightly, "Logan."

"Logan," he breathed, following the movements and pace the other set, enjoying the feel of the hard body beneath his hands. He'd enjoy it more if there weren't all these people around, but he'd get to that later. For now they moved together, crashed against the stage and jumped in time to the pulsing beat of song after song, dance after dance, until their clothes stuck to them and their hair hung limply into their eyes.

When they couldn't breathe anymore without gasping in lungfuls of air Logan twined their fingers together and led him from the dance floor. A dark booth table in the shadows of the bar serving as an appropriate spot for them to collapse against each other, chests heaving in a mock dance of what was certain to come later.

XXXXXXX

Kain would never admit he came here looking to get laid, but only because it wasn't necessary to say it out loud. Every single person that came into _Avalon_ alone was the same as he: young, affluent or beautiful to an extent that most people would kill for, and expecting to not go home alone. In his case, he ticked off all the points above with a big fat check and added a few more to the queue, namely, dangerous and open to experimentation. His interpretation of sexuality began and ended with the word sex and relationships very rarely entered the equation.

It's not that he was against them as a rule, but as of yet he wasn't the top of his _particular_ social food chain and as such his ability to decide 'yes' or 'no' was strictly for appearances sake only. Logan however, he looked the man over, a hungry fire starting to smolder in his groin; Logan was more than likely working off young, gorgeous and dangerous alone. Which suited him just fine actually. He flagged down the bartender, ordered a rather expensive bottle of Laphroaig whisky and set about pouring them both a glass, tossing his back and immediately pouring another.

Leaning back against Logan's damp chest he slowly sipped the second glass as the other looked at him amazed. He chuckled softly, free hand toying with the leather cords wrapped loosely around Logan's right wrist.

"It'll take more than this to get me drunk."

"Well there goes that idea," a friendly voice commented. Kain smiled, slightly amazed that he felt so comfortable with a perfect stranger. It wasn't just Logan's looks that attracted him, but his personality was magnetic as well.

Logan shifted them around until his back was against the wall and Kain was pulled up between his legs, his foot dangling off the back of the bench lazily. It was comfortable enough, especially when Kain slid back in closer against him and pillowed his head on his chest, the back of his skull rocking slightly against his collar bone; Kain's warm hands trailing over his thighs and playing absently with his bracelet.

"I've never needed to use alcohol as an excuse to do what I want or take what I want and I don't plan on starting tonight, Logan. If you're interested in more than dancing, all you have to do is give me a 'proper' reason for agreeing."

He felt Logan suck in a harsh breath, a smile twitching his lips as he brushed them against his ear, nibbling the shell and purring contentedly.

"Well hell, kinda put me on the spot, didn't you?"

Kain smiled softly, turning to face the man and gently draw the pads of his fingers over two pale scars on his left cheek, "Not really, I'm open to whatever, so we can dance and drink, or we can leave, whatever you're comfortable with, Logan."

Logan followed the retreating fingers with his lips, catching the hand and mouthing the palm with a seductive kiss that sent little thrills down Kain's nerves. He smirked around red bangs, flexing Kain's fingers and licking at the swaths of skin pulled tight between them.

"I'm good with all the above, baby, just point me towards heaven, or would you prefer to play around here in purgatory a bit longer?"

Kain openly leered at the man, "There's no need to get tired out before the main attraction is there? Besides, what I have planned will take a suitably comfortable bed and at least one shower all to ourselves."

Logan moaned in the back of his throat, his cock twitching against Kain's back as the other leaned in and nipped lightly at his full bottom lip, his tongue flicking out to trace the seam before he pulled them up and out of the club.

XXXXXXX

Kain wrapped his legs just that much tighter around Logan's waist, his arms stretched above his head as he hung on to the side of the bookshelf. Head thrown back against the sweaty metal surface as he panted open mouthed. With every hard thrust from Logan he scrambled for purchase, perfectly manicured nails digging into the little groove between the seams of the shelving unit. Logan's thrusts were growing erratic, his hands occupied with holding him up and spreading him open even more. He tilted his hips and gasped as his prostrate was battered, the fiery sparks eating away at his nerves and vision.

He pried one hand off the shelf and clutched desperately at Logan's sweaty back before slipping into all that luxurious red hair and fisting the long strands, "_Harder_." He hissed, risking falling by pushing down on the next thrust.

Logan groaned and canted up on his toes, fingers gripping sharp hips hard enough to bruise. "Oh God, heh, yeah, okay."

Sweat slid into his eyes and burned, the smoke-salty flavor mingling with the harsh after burn of whiskey on his tongue as he lapped at Kain's sternum, teeth grazing across a hardened nipple as he pressed messy, open mouthed kisses across the pale chest. He reached between them as he felt the edge draw closer and grasped Kain's neglected cock, a few harsh thrusts and the over heated flesh was pulsing hotly in his hands, his spend coating their stomachs as Kain cried out and slammed his head back against the shelf. The sight and sound and unbelievable tightness that gripped him as his partner orgasimed pushed him over the lip into ecstasy as he jerked his hips one last time and came hard inside him.

Collapsing to the floor in a messy heap, Logan dragged Kain away from the wall and onto his chest, clutching the glassy-eyed man as they came back to themselves. "Holy fuck! That was too intense. I think you might have killed me there, lover."

Kain chuckled softly, the sound warm and sweet as he curled up on top of Logan. "I'd hate for that to happen," he managed between gasped breaths. "I still want my turn later," he quipped lightly, a pure, open smile on his face making Logan's breath hitch; he was too perfect for words.

"Hell, yeah. You know I don't normally, but if you are half as good as that, you might not be able to get rid of me. You're fucking addictive, baby."

Kain stilled, judging the level of sincerity in Logan's voice before he shook his head minutely. "This is just sex, Logan. You agreed to that before…"

"Hey." Logan peered down his chest at the weary man and frowned, eye brows knitting together, "Hey, I know what we said, okay. Don't worry about it; let's just enjoy some mind blowing sex and forget everything else, alright?" It was a lie, but there was something in Kain's voice and actions that made him bite his tongue. Something that kept him from asking why a good looking, intelligent guy was trolling a club instead of going home to a nice girl.

"Yes. Of course; my apologizes."

Logan shook his head and ran his fingers through dark bangs, pulling them back away from troubled eyes. "How about we try the bed next time though? The floor's not all that comfortable, you know?" he tried joking and was pleased when a small smile twisted Kain's lips.

"The bed sounds wonderful."

XXXXXXX

It was close to three in the afternoon when Kain finally made it into the office. James glared at him over the top of his newspaper as he hung up his coat and took his seat at the desk.

"You realize you're still wearing the same clothes from last night, don't you?" he asked brusquely.

"I didn't have time to go home."

"It's three, why'd you even bother coming into the office at all?"

***SLAM***

"Hello my adoring public! Did you miss me? The great Zack Lou missed you! Ah! Kain, my darling, where have you been all my life?"

"Zackary." Kain nodded his head and swiveled his chair to face the young leader of the Western district.

Zackary was a pompous, overly touchy ass who enjoyed screwing anything that moved and had a penchant for horrible dye jobs. His current look involved neon purple spikes, but last week it had been florescent orange. Personally, he thought the most appealing aspect of the man's personality was that he was easily distracted, although, if he was perfectly honest with himself, he did have to admit an initial interest in the man. Of course, he'd had short spiked black hair at the time and hadn't said a word the entire meeting. Kain also had to admit, if only to himself, that his looks slightly redeemed the man, especially the intricately designed spider's web tattoo that spread across his left temple and down the side of his neck.

"Mah, Kain, why don't we ditch this place and go find somewhere more…" he glared at James, "private?" he whispered, practically licking Kain's ear as he nuzzled the man's neck. Kain stifled his gag reflex and smiled pleasantly; _and then he'd go and open his mouth and any interest died right there_.

"I'm terribly sorry Zackary, but I have a meeting with my Aunt in a few minutes. Perhaps James can entertain you for the afternoon?" he suggested sweetly, voice perfectly calm and void of any emotions.

"The great Zack Lou doesn't deal with half-breeds! Even if they are pretty as a whore. Like father like son I guess."

James stood up so fast his chair was knocked over as he struck out violently at the younger man, only missing because Kain stepped in and wrestled his arm back against his side. He stood there, pinning the seething blonde against his chest, his arms wrapped protectively around James' waist and heaving chest as he calmly looked Zackary over, his stare making the man flinch and then laugh nervously.

Spinning on his heel Zackary called out as he fled the room, "Maybe next time, my dear Kain!"

"Only if crows ate all my sensibility you fucking whack job." He muttered darkly under his breath.

"Let. Me. Fucking. **Go**." James hissed savagely into the quiet room.

"I'm sorry James; I didn't think he'd…"

James turned and clocked him, the force sending him back hard against the desk as he gripped his collar roughly. "You ever pull that shit on me again and I'll do Wei Lu's job for him. I'll fucking **kill** you next time. You get me?"

Kain nodded, hand raised to a bleeding lip and grimaced. "Understood."

"And don't you dare tell that old hag about Lee either."

"I never would; you know that."

"Tch. I don't know shit about you anymore. I really don't." With that he slapped his hand down beside Kain, gathered his paper to his side and stalked to the door, the metal clanging as he flung it open and left without a backwards glance.

"Well," he murmured, taking his glasses off and rubbing them with the hem of his shirt, "what a lovely way to start the day. At least I remembered where I've seen the kids before."

He grinned triumphantly; he'd have to tease James about that later, maybe when he wasn't in as much danger of getting shot though.

XXXXXXX

"I hear preparations for the wedding are going smoothly. The most auspicious time for the ceremonies seems to be in a little over three weeks."

Kain smiled politely and nodded when Cassandra took a sip of her tea. Leaning over the balcony, her thin top all but transparent in the afternoon sun, she barely looked thirty, let alone her real age of close to sixty. His 'Aunt' was just like his 'cousin' James; a member of the Triad by marriage and adoption. However, unlike his cousin, Cassandra had moved quickly through the ranks using her overwhelming seduction and charm until she stood as one of the three most powerful members of the family, and the only woman.

"Kain. I heard a rumor about a club downtown. Some place called Avalon. I'm concerned that my favorite nephew isn't taking his responsibilities to the family as seriously as they should be."

Kain bit his tongue lest he give himself away. "I've had the pleasure of collecting from several clubs within our territory, Aunt, and I'm very pleased that the family has considered me worthy of this union. I'm sure you shall not be disappointed in either myself, nor Karen's fealty."

"Hm…I'm sure. Just remember that there is someone watching us constantly, my dear. That is the price we pay for our positions."

He bowed his head, knowing a threat when he heard one, "Of course. I live only to serve."

"Yes. I'm sure."

XXXXXXX

"Wasn't sure I'd see you here again."

Kain smiled at the purr in his ear. He probably shouldn't have come, especially not after his interview with Cassandra a few days ago, but several nights alone in a cold bed was boring at best, painfully lonely at worst. He'd surprised himself with how much he'd thought about Logan. How much he wanted to see him, but that perverted streak in him kept him away longer than intended.

Not bothering to turn around, he slid his drink a bit farther away from him as long arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back against a dark burgundy clad chest. Kain could smell the underlying hint of tobacco and musk and something hot and spicy he assumed was the man's cologne or body wash.

"I had some things to do the last few days," he lied smoothly.

Nuzzling his neck, Logan hummed, sliding a hand up to hold back the rough chopped fringe around his neck and pressed a soft kiss behind his ear. "Missed you. No one was as hot as you are."

"I'm sure there was someone."

"No. Not even close. I swear you're like a drug. I couldn't stop thinking about you all day and night. All I had to do was remember how you looked while I was fucking you, pounding you against that wall…it made me fucking hard. You make me want to do things…" he licked down Kain's spine, smiling smugly at the shiver it produced in the man. "God I want you too much. Come home with me, Kain. I need to feel you beneath me."

"And if I said I already had plans?" he teased, feeling himself harden as Logan's seductive voice washed over him.

"Fuck 'em. This is more important."

"You're rather sure of yourself, aren't you?"

Logan nipped the side of his ear and pressed his hand against the hard line in Kain's slacks. "Heh, I think we both know I'm right. Now, will you come so I can ravish you silly in a nice warm bed, or do I have to fuck you over the counter here to get my point across?"

Kain smirked as he twisted in Logan's embrace until they were face to face. "Who said anything about me being the one getting fucked tonight?"

A thick silver chain dangled from his left hand when we held it up, while clasped in the right hand was a black leather choker, a simple silver cross hung from the front. The center was studded with a green-gold emerald surrounded with tiny rubies. The entire piece was probably no longer than an inch and when on would rest in the hollow of his throat. Logan frowned when he noticed the small circular clasp on the back of the choker.

"Is that a fucking dog collar?" he chuckled nervously.

Tilting his head to the side Kain regarded him questioningly, "You said you'd be up for anything?"

"Yeah, but I'm not your fucking property, you wont even tell me what you do!"

Dropping his hands, he pocketed both items and shrugged, glancing around the suddenly too crowded bar. "I think this conversation is best kept for someplace else. Why don't you come to my place tonight?"

Logan eyed him wearily, "You sure?"

Looking him over, Kain relaxed into his hold once more and breathed in the intoxicating scent, "Yes. You might not like what I'm going to tell you, but I'd like for you to know. Will you come with me?"

"Yeah." He took a ragged breath and clutched the brunette tighter, "Yeah, let's go."

XXXXXXX

"You really live here?" Logan asked after a long, appreciative whistle.

"For now, yes." Kain draped his jacket over the back of the plush leather couch as he passed through the living room.

"Beer?" Kain called out as he headed for the kitchen.

"Yeah, whatever you've got is fine." Walking over to the balcony Logan noticed the small black camera in the corner of the roof and turned around hastily, frowning.

"Dude, you've got a lot of security in this place." He mentioned, cocking an eyebrow at the camera in the hallway and the other one in the kitchen.

"Yes. As I said, you probably won't like this, and to be honest it's the reason I never bring anyone here, but you asked…"

Placing the bottle of Imperial Russian on the glass end table Logan tilted Kain's head back with a long finger, stepping in until they were almost touching. "Just answer me one thing," he murmured sultrily.

"What?" Kain breathed softly.

"Do you want me as much as I want you right now?"

Logan's eyes were dark with lust and heavy lidded and even knowing that his every move was being watched and recorded didn't make the slow burning he'd felt since he first noticed Logan the other night die away. If anything it made the feeling stronger; made the rush even more intense when he licked his lips and Logan groaned.

"Yes." He whispered, "_yes_."

Logan forgot to ask any more questions after that.

XXXXXXX

**"Kain!"** Cassandra stomped into his bedroom at the ungodly hour of six am. He was still curled up with Logan when she slammed open the door and yanked him out of bed by his hair.

"What the hell, Cassandra?" he sputtered, falling hard onto the floor, his back against the nightstand as she glared down at him.

"Two weeks! Two more _weeks_ and you go and fuck it up! I swear, I don't care anymore if it is a favor for James, you are the most idiotic man on the face of the planet!"

"Um...Kain? What the hell's going on here?" Logan asked, eyes wide and skittish as he took in the image of his lover sprawled naked across the floor with a very well-endowed woman in a gaping yukata bending over him.

"Not now, Logan." Kain's reply was fast and sharp, with a dangerous edge to it that made him instantly sit up and move towards his seemingly defenseless lover. Kain stretched out a hand to stop him when he tossed back the blankets, unconcerned about his own nakedness.

"No, now is the perfect time, since you just had to go and flaunt the pretty boy in everyone's faces. Get up, both of you and get dressed. We have to do some major damage control or everything's going to explode." When neither moved her sky-blue eyes flashed stormily and they ran to the bathroom to change.

With the door safely between them and Cassandra, Kain slumped down onto the edge of the bath and groaned.

"Okay, I'm thinking something's going on here and I'm not going to like it, am I?"

"Oh most assuredly not." Scrubbing at his eyes Kain reached in and turned the shower to scalding, steam filling the room within heartbeats before he turned it down and stepped under the deluge.

"So what then? You married?"

"Not yet."

"'Not', what?" Logan squeaked, climbing in behind him, hissing at the high temperature of the water as it raised red welts along Kain's fair skin. He reached past him and turned it a bit cooler.

"Not yet." He repeated, lathering up. Pointing at his left shoulder with the scrubbing pad he tapped the dark circular tattoo inked there. "I'm a member of the Hontou Triad. My father wants to move up in the ranks, so he's arranged a marriage between myself and a cousin from a branch family. We were raised as brother and sister, and there are some _questions_, of whether we really are siblings or not. Cassandra out there is a rather powerful higher up in the family…and James' Aunt." He added as an afterthought.

"James? That prissy stuck up ass from the other night?" He snorted, "Figures."

"Yes well, there's another problem."

"Other than you being yakuza and engaged to your sister? What the hell else you do ya got?"

"My step-brother wants me dead."

Logan blinked a few times, head shaking as he tried to wrap his brain around it all.

"Of course he does."

"He's normally a very pleasant guy, but he's rather adamant about this I'm afraid."

"You're talking like it doesn't involve you."

"In a way it doesn't. I was never asked my opinion on the marriage. Wei Lu's just reacting to that. He actually has an interest in her, whereas I've only ever seen her as a sister. It's not his fault."

Logan gripped the water slicked skin of Kain's shoulders and shook the brunette roughly. "Your family wanting to kill you is NOT normal you dumb ass!" He spat angrily.

Prying Logan's fingers from his skin he smiled pleasantly and ducked under the water. "I don't have a choice I'm afraid. That's why I stayed away, Logan. I didn't want you caught up in all this. I just…I just wanted something good to remember before everything around me withered and died."

Logan took a ragged breath and followed Kain under the water, wrapping his arms around the smaller man and pressing his lips against his ear.

"I'm not running away, Kain. Some part of you knew that or you'd never have brought me here last night. Trust me on this, we'll figure it all out. I'm not giving you up, not now; not ever."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Logan. It'll break me if you do."

XXXXXXX

Cassandra with sitting on the kitchen counter when they finally joined her, this time properly clothed in a matching set of pajama bottoms and tank-tops.

"Why didn't you listen to me, Kain? I told you they were watching." She accused darkly, sipping on a champagne flute.

"I did listen, Aunt. I just didn't care anymore."

"If Wei Lu doesn't take this opportunity to call you out your father might."

"Father only wants to move up in rank. He'd use Wei Lu if he was biologically related to him."

"Wei Lu has supporters, strong supporters that you don't, my boy."

Sighing heavily Kain sat on the couch drained. Pinching the bridge of his nose he uttered a pleased little moan when Logan reached down and rubbed the back of his neck soothingly. "If I could I'd give the damn job to him. You know my affection for Karen is only…"

"Yes, yes, but when have our wishes had anything to do with it?" she waved at him dismissively. "Do you realize how many others you have endangered because of this little stunt? If you wanted a quick lay we have people for that."

"It's not a stunt and do not speak of Logan like that. Do you understand, Aunt?" his voice was low and silibant as he hissed at her angrily.

A delicate eyebrow raised at his outburst, she smiled dangerously, the perfect image of deadly lust. "Does he know?"

"Yes."

"And you're not afraid? People have gone 'missing' for knowing less you know?"

Her threat annoying him less than the jeer in her voice, Logan snarled at her.

"I know what I'm fucking getting into, you old hag. What the hell do you intend to do about it?"

Cassandra growled at him, "I'd like to turn you over my knee, you damn brat, but instead I'm going to do this." She tossed a thumb drive at a startled Kain.

"This is?"

"Something that will help, if you're willing to break all family ties that is." Hopping down she stretched languidly, the expensive silk falling open to reveal an indecent amount of her ample breasts.

"Well then, I've done my part. The rest is up to you kids. Say hi to James for me!"

Logan and Kain didn't bother answering as she let herself out.

XXXXXXX

An hour later Logan was plating waffles and bacon while Kain sipped his espresso and scrolled through the files on his laptop. He'd taken a tentative sip of the harsh drink and made a face so disgusted Kain had about spilled the drink laughing. Nursing a cup of frothy cappuccino, he pulled the plug on the waffle maker and dropped a dab of butter on top before sliding the plate between his nose and the computer monitor.

"Eat." He commanded when his lover ignored him.

Kain blinked twice before glancing down and smiling one of his rare, real smiles. "Blueberry, my favorite, thank you, Logan."

"Hn, lucky guess; that and they were the only fruit in the fridge. There's more bacon if you want as well, but I want to see a clean plate before you even think of touching that computer again."

Kain chuckled and set the laptop aside. "Of course."

"Smart ass." Logan grumbled half-heartedly, leaning across to steal a strip of said bacon and nibbling on it appreciatively, it really turned out nice.

"So, what's on the drive?" he asked after several minutes.

"I'm still trying to make sense out of it all, but it looks like they are mainly genealogies and financial records. They're in Chinese, which doesn't help, but from what I can make out, it seems the rumors were true…Karen and I are in deed biological siblings."

"Can't you use that to call off the wedding?" he asked around a mouthful of waffle.

"No. Not by itself anyways. If I bring this into the open now, they'll still make us go through with it; we just won't be allowed to have children. No, I need to go over these more thoroughly. There has to be a reason Cassandra gave these to me. Something I'm missing." Leaning back in his chair he removed his glasses and scrubbed at his eyes tiredly.

"Why don't you take a nap and then look at them? You're exhausted, Kain." Logan stood and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his thin chest and pressed a kiss to his left temple.

Patting the man's arms he shook his head. "Not enough time. Cassandra was right, they'll have notified Wei Lu and my father about us by now, I need to be prepared."

"We need to be prepared. I'm in this now as well."

"No, there's still a chance they will leave you out of this, it's an internal issue after all."

"I'm not leaving you to face them on your own."

"You will do _nothing_, do you understand, Logan?" He snapped harshly, pulling away from the warmth and security of Logan's hold. Softening his voice he dropped his chin to his chest, "If you want me to be safe I need you to do this for me. Please, just, let me figure this out, alright?"

Running his hands through his hair frustrated Logan stepped away from him. "Fine. I'll let you figure things out, but don't do anything without telling me first. I can't lose you now. Not when I…I'm not giving you up. Just remember that." He glanced at the clock on the coffee machine and sighed.

"I have to get to work, but I want to see you tonight. Meet me at my place, around ten, okay? Promise me, Kain."

Kain was silent for a long moment, he really didn't want to get Logan involved any more than he already was, but he didn't really want to watch him walk away either. How typical that once again, he had no say in his own life.

XXXXXXX

Standing by the door Logan tossed his jacket over his shoulder. He leaned in and brushed Kain's bangs out of his eyes tenderly and kissed him. "Tonight, Kain. Don't make me come get you." He threatened teasingly.

"I'll be there, Logan."

"Better."

He kissed Kain again, slowly and sweetly, his tongue dipping in to taste him.

"God I don't want to go. I keep thinking if I walk out this door I'll never see you again."

Kain felt the same but gathered his courage and prodded the red-head in the shoulder. "Go, it'll be fine. I'll see you tonight around ten."

Logan nodded once and left.

XXXXXXX

"You're late, Logan." A deep voice called out as he walked into the shop an hour later.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know. Hey Jason, what do you know about the Hontou Triad?" He hopped up onto the machine bench and propped his chin on his hand, gazing thoughtfully at his older brother.

Jason glanced questioningly around the carburetor he was repairing and then stood up, wiping his greasy hands on his overalls. "Why do you care about those guys all of a sudden?"

"No reason, I'm just curious."

"Yeah right, and I'm the tooth fairy." Jason sighed dramatically and pulled his bandana off his head, rubbing the short, sweaty black spikes with the cloth before thrusting it in his pocket.

"Well, I do know one guy who's a member. His mother remarried and his step-father seems to be some big wig within the organization. He's not too happy with things at the moment, although I'm not to sure what's going on."

"Huh. Hey, what's this friend's of yours' name?"

"Wei Lu, why?"

XXXXXXX

Logan paced his apartment floor, fists clenching and unclenching as he walked. It was ten minutes after ten and he was having a hard time waiting for Kain to show. After a rather illuminating discussion with his brother he'd wanted nothing more than to run over to Kain's penthouse and jump up and down in triumph. He'd figured it out. People might think he was an idiot with a nice ass, but he's actually graduated college and everything.

10:13pm

The door clicked open almost silently. If he hadn't been standing two feet away Logan might not have heard anything. As it was he almost called out to Kain and then remembered the door was locked and his lover didn't have a key. Since Jason didn't live with him and there was no one else he'd trust in his place after his last room mate walked out with his TV that meant only one thing.

Flattening himself against the wall, Logan grabbed the Louisville slugger behind the door and crouched down waiting. When a tree-like arm wearing black leather gloves and brass knuckles reached through he slammed all his weight against the door trying to break it in half. Whoever was on the other side of the door let out a string of curses in Chinese and stumbled back as he threw open the door and swung low with the bat.

A man with a shaved head and dark glasses wearing a black suit went down from a shot to the groin as pain ripped through his side.

"Shit." He huffed, clutching at the knife wound with one hand as the bat fell from his numb fingers and rolled impotently down the hallway.

He heard the click even over the blood rushing through his veins as the second guy pressed the barrel of the 38 special against his forehead.

"From Mr. Mao." Came a thickly accented drone. Logan closed his eyes and waited for the sound of his own death, but it never came.

"My father was always impatient." Kain stated simply, his hands coated in syrupy red blood.

"Ka...Kain?" he stuttered, stumbling to his feet.

In a second Kain was beside him, draping his arm over his shoulder and leading him back into the apartment.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, peachy. What the, ow, _fuck_ that stings! What the hell did you do to the guy?" he asked as Kain pushed his shirt out of the way and gingerly explored the cut.

"This isn't too bad, do you have any bandages?"

"Nah, just grab a pillowcase out of the closet, there should be at least one clean." He huffed. "Now what the hell happened?"

"Those were 49ers. Ground soldiers you might call them. My father sent them after you to insure I'd go through with the wedding."

"And what? You just happen to know how to slit a guys' throat without making a sound?"

Kain shrugged.

"Fuck, Kain, this is so messed up!"

"That's why I didn't want you involved." He accused darkly, tying the bandages tightly.

"Not that again, listen, I know how we can stop all this."

Kain rocked back on his heels and studied Logan confused. "You were just attack and saw me kill a man in cold blood and you still want to be with me?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah well, I never was very bright."

Kain raised a delicately arched eyebrow but didn't comment.

"Look, your step-brother's name, what was it again?"

"Wei Lu, why?"

"Because I know how to get him on our side. Help me get dressed, there's someone I want you to meet."

XXXXXXX

Jason glanced over the newcomer skeptically. The guy looked like an accountant, not the cold blooded Enforcer Wei Lu had told him about with begrudging admiration. He raised his beer to his brother in acknowledgement and waved them to the table in the back of the bar.

"Yo."

"Good Evening."

"Uh, huh, yeah, okay. So, Logan explain what's going to happen tonight?" He asked skeptically, sighing at the stuck out tongue he received from his baby brother.

"What do you take me for? I told him who you were."

"Did you tell him who else was coming?" At the sheepish look he got Jason groaned. "Of course not. Look, my idiot brother mentioned you've got a family problem at home. I seem to know someone on the inside, we've been friends for years, but I didn't tell him who we were meeting, so I'll need you to try and keep things calm when he shows up. Do not make a scene in here. You got me?"

Kain inclined his head, eyes dark and hard behind his glasses.

"Jason."

At the sound of the deep voice Kain froze. He gripped the edge of the table and took a deep breath, willing his hands to stay away from the length of sharp wire in his pocket or the Glock strapped to his ankle.

Turning he gaze a tight, polite smile at the tall crimson haired man. In a lot of respects he looked like Logan, but the sensual warmth was replaced with bitter honor and forced stiffness.

"Wei Lu, how nice to see you…brother."

Wei Lu narrowed his eyes at Kain and then swept the room carefully. "What's going on, Jason?"

"Wei, sit down, this is my baby brother Logan and his…friend, Kain. It seems like the four of us have a lot to talk about."

"I highly doubt it. I have nothing to say to this man."

"Wei Lu, my father ordered your father's execution."

"What?" Wei Lu stopped in his tracks and glared dangerously at the seated figure.

"I have proof. Karen and I are siblings, I can't marry her, but I can't have you kill me either. If we work together we can both get what we want. Please, sit."

"Very well, but if this is a trick, Kain, I will relish killing you."

"Understood."

XXXXXXX

"I'm not sure if this will work." Wei Lu stated flatly, finger idly tracing the contours of the wooden table.

Jas knocked his shoulder into his lightly, a warm smile on his handsome face, "Better this than nothing, right?"

Logan eyed his brother speculatively. That was not a look you gave a friend, even a good friend. That was the look you gave someone you wanted. One full of barely suppressed longing. He should know-he'd been seeing it on his own face this past week enough times. Catching Kain's eye he smirked at the dawning realization he found in their dark depths.

"Okay, so the plan is to lay low until the day of the wedding, when Wei Lu, you and Jason will go as planned to the church and get Karen out of there. Kain will pretend to be the dutiful son and stay close to his father. When you kneel in front of the Dragon Leader and he asks if there are any objections you will expose him for the traitor he is. I'll have the documents and the backup disk will be kept with James. That work for everyone?"

Three sets of eyes trained on him, making Logan break out in a sweat. At a nod from Wei Lu and Jason he started to smile, checked only by Kain's frown.

"I don't want you to come to the wedding, Logan. It's too dangerous."

"I can handle myself and there's no way in hell you're leaving me out of this." He challenged hotly, eyes flashing like tiny flames.

"Sorry, man, but once he sets his mind to something, it's practically impossible to get him to back off." Jason commented humorously, tossing a friendly arm over Wei Lu's shoulder as he chuckled.

Pursing his lips he frowned at the table. "I'd rather we just kill him now."

"You would and what would happen to Karen if you did something so rash? What about my mother?" Wei Lu scathingly accused.

Bowing his head Kain closed his eyes as if in pain. "Very well, but you go armed or you don't go at all, understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Idiot." He mumbled, but the tone was soft and he didn't resist when Logan pulled him into a loose embrace, pressing a kiss to his left temple.

"You know you love me." He joked, stiffening when Kain glanced up shocked.

"Maybe a little," was his faint reply, before he buried his face in Logan's chest, patently ignoring the two men across from them.

XXXXXXX

"I hate you all." James grit out between clenched teeth as another spit wad hit him upside the back of the head.

"Aw…does the widdle princess have her panties in a wad?" Logan jeered above Lee's insane snickering.

"Uncle won't have the chance to kill you if you keep this shit up. And why the hell are you even here? Don't you and Lin have school or something?" he ground out, temper snapping as he hurled a pencil at the two.

Lin glanced up from his seat at the chess table across the room. "It's Golden Week. Here in Japan the schools are closed for holiday."

"Figures." he muttered darkly as the petite blonde went back to his game with Kain. The latter had attempted to teach both boys, but only Lin had the temperament; Lee had fallen in with the perverted cockroach and now the two of them were officially the idiot brigade as far as he was concerned.

Glancing up at the throbbing pulse above James' temple Kain sighed and tapped the board. "I think it's time we called it a day and leave the three of you alone for a bit. James, as always it's been a pleasure."

"Fuck off. Just get the hell out of here before I kill one of you."

XXXXXXX

Logan pulled Kain onto his chest, their bodies still slick with sweat from a luxurious morning bout of lovemaking. He was the most content he'd felt in a long time, and the steady thump of Kain's heartbeat against his chest was steadily lulling him asleep. Boneless and sated he merely grunted as Kain shifted atop him restlessly.

"Sleep, you crazy motherfucker. We won't be able to come tomorrow so just try and get some rest."

"I'm not sure I can." Kain admitted guiltily, sitting up and looking for his something to wipe himself off with.

Logan had done an admirable job in keeping him distracted the last few days given that James refused them entrance at his place. Especially after that whipped cream incident involving Logan and Lee and his favorite purple silk robe. Since then they'd basically barred the door of Logan's cramped little apartment to anyone but the take-out girl from Tony's Pizzeria down the block and lost themselves in endless bouts of sex.

It was bliss, until he remembered why they couldn't go out to dinner or the grocery store. Gripping the edge of the bed he fought the urge to curl up back beside his lover and pull the blankets over their heads until sometime next year. Running did nothing but prolong the inevitable after all.

"You're thinking again."

"I would hope so."

"Dumb ass, I meant the bad kind of thinking."

"Oh, well yes, maybe just a bit." He gave Logan a sheepish grin, meeping when Logan reached up and bodily dragged him across his stomach to settle on his thighs.

Logan gripped his waist tightly a he levered himself up into a sitting position against the headboard. "If I thought I could get away with tying you up and never letting you out of this bed ever again would work, you gotta believe me I'd do it in a heartbeat."

He pressed a finger against Kain's parted lips, silencing his complaint. "But I won't. I know you need to do this, and while I don't like it, I also know we'll never be able to have a normal life with you tied to them. So I'm not saying you can't go. I'm just saying that until you have to go be one of _them_, that so stay here with me. All of you."

"_Oh, Logan_." He breathed, emotions catching in his throat as he struggled with the overwhelming need and love and devotion he felt for him.

Not being able to come up with anything else he settled on showing his lover just how _here_ he really was.

XXXXXXX

James opened the door and growled, "I thought I told you to rejects not to come here again?"

"He insisted." Logan ground out around a cigarette. He'd given up a few years back when a friend had died from lung cancer at twenty-two, but just for today he made an exception.

"I'm not staying; I've got to go pick-up suits for the kids before ten."

"That's fine; Wei Lu called and said for us to stay here. I think father's finally figured out something's up."

"Tch. Great. That's all I need. Fine. I should be back in an hour and stay the fuck out of my bedroom!" he hollered, slamming the door behind him.

"Touchy, ain't he?" Logan quipped, flopping down on the plush sofa.

"Rather. Besides, the couch is big enough for both of us, don't you agree?" Kain leaned over the back of the leather sofa and lightly dragged his blunt nails over Logan's chest, making the red-head shudder and groan.

"Oh, _hell_ yeah." Smiling wolfishly, he pulled Kain down on top of him.

XXXXXXX

They were looking out the window an hour later when the door burst open and two tank-like 49ers stalked in. If he didn't know any better Logan would have sworn they were the same guys as before, except one of them was dead and the other was still out of commission from several broken ribs.

"Mr. Mao asked us to bring you to him, sir. I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

Kain slipped in between his lover and the men, an arm outstretched to keep Logan still and behind him. He inclined his head brusquely, "Fine. I'm coming."

Logan gripped his shoulders hard, shaking him slightly as he turned to walk away from him. "You gotta be fucking kidding me if you think I'm just gonna let you walk out of here!"

"We don't have a choice," he hissed, glancing at the men over his shoulder' "They'll kill us both if I don't."

"Let them try," he ground out, fingers flexing around the handle of the 9 millimeter in his pants pocket.

"Logan, please, you have to let me do this."

"Why? Why do I have to give you permission to go and get yourself sold off like some fucking piece of meat? You know what they'll do to you!"

Kain had a cold smile etched onto his perfect face, "I'm not being sold off at the auction, Logan."

"No, you're gonna go marry your fucking _sister_." He spat angrily, grabbing Kain's collar and pulling his lover close, locking eyes as he gave him a bruising kiss.

"I'll come for you, just hold out until then, you got it?"

"It's too dangerous, Logan. This is it I'm afraid."

"This is not over until you say it is, Kain. You can't give up on us now. You can't."

Taking a ragged breath, Kain grasped his hand and twined their fingers together, pressing something into his palm. Kissing him softly he murmured into the side on his mouth, "I'll be waiting then."

Kain drew a finger down the side of his face and smiled softly before turning and walking away, the two black clad heavies taking hold of his arms and 'helping' him into the limo parked downstairs.

Logan clenched his hands, nails biting into the flesh and drawing blood. He let the pain wash over him; he'd need it to get Kain back.

XXXXXXX

James barely made it into his apartment before being beset by a fuming Logan. If it hadn't been for Lee almost crashing into the man he'd never have made it to his kitchen table.

"No fucking way, you're on your own." The blonde flicked his newspaper callously, ignoring the sudden shaking of the table as the red-head pounded his fists against it mercilessly.

"You're a God damn prick, you know that! He's your _cousin_ for God's sake!"

"And you're fucking him, so you figure it out. I'm tired of bailing you two morons out of shit. Lee, show him the door."

"At least tell me where they took him?" he shouted over the kid's head as Lee prodded him closer to the exit.

James shot him a searching look before sitting back and taking a deep drag on his cigarette, "They're at Our Lady of the Sacred Heart on 71st. Ceremony starts at seven, don't be late."

Logan grabbed his jacket and flashed a grateful, triumphant smile at the pair before running full tilt out the door. He had two hours to crash a wedding, take his lover back, and beat up a church full of Triad members. _Yep, nothing at all wrong with this plan._

He groaned as he hopped onto the back of his bike…he was such a fucking retard when it came to love. Still, he couldn't stop the grin from slashing its way across his face.

XXXXXXX

Lee glanced at the door and then back at James. "Ya sure that's alright?" he drawled, his Kansai accent making James' eye twitch. "Auntie said not to interfere with them anymore."

Grinding his cigarette out in the frog shaped ashtray the kids had given him last year he pulled the younger boy close with his free hand; his fingers burying themselves in the long, shaggy copper-gold threads, his bright amber eyes glimmering with warm affection. He leaned into the touch like a love starved cat.

"Text Lin and give him the heads up on what's going on. Since the old crow took him with her I'm sure he's involved somehow." He paused and narrowed his eyes at the teen, "And we're staying home." He added as an afterthought.

Lee beamed at him and leaned in for a quick kiss before scampering off. It wasn't much more than a fleeting brush of chapped lips against his, but James felt his face heat up none-the-less.

"Two more years." He muttered darkly, scowling at the newspaper like it was its fault. "Two more God damned years. He's gonna kill me first." He groaned dejectedly and slumped down in his seat, forehead resting on the cool wooden surface as he banged it lightly against the grain.

XXXXXXX

"Did you see her?" Jason asked mutedly as he walked past Wei Lu once more.

"Yes. She knows not to get involved, regardless of what happens."

"Any idea when the man of honor's going to show?"

"Lin said _father_ had him taken this morning from James'. Logan wasn't happy."

Jason snorted into his champagne. "I can just imagine. Think they'll be able to pull it off?"

"You were the one who taught me how to have faith in people, Jason. We've done everything we can; everything else is up to them. When the time comes Karen will come with us willingly, we'll get her away safely. That's all we can do."

"Yeah, I guess. It sure sucks though." He grimaced at the thought of his little brother in the middle of a Triad internal war. Leave it to Logan to pick the most complicated person to love ever.

"Yes it does." Wei Lu paused as a black stretch limo pulled up in front of the church and his step-father stepped out, followed quickly by his mother and Kain. The oily snake had a deathlike grip on both of their shoulders as he pulled them tight against him in a mock semblance of family togetherness.

His lovely, sweet tempered mother looked older than he had ever seen her and all the make-up in the world couldn't hide the dark fingerprints wringing her delicate throat. He growled low and took an involuntary step forward before Jason looped a strong arm around his shoulders and kept him in place by the alter.

"Not now." He hissed savagely into his friend's ear, relaxing his hold only when the low sound dissipated. "Kain will get him, just remember our role, get Karen and your mom and get the hell out of here."

"I _know_." He snarled, and plastered on the sincerest smile he could while thinking of ways to rip the bastard apart with his bare hands.

XXXXXXX

Logan tore through the streets ignoring every street sign and red-light he came across. The files were in his pocket, the hard copies in the bag slung over his shoulder. His white suit was impeccable; the chain at his belt flashing as yet another police camera snapped his picture as he blew through an intersection and the wind tore at the open collar of his burgundy shirt. It matched his hair and eyes and had been a special gift from Kain. The whole suit was actually. It gave him a weird sort of pleasure to know he was about to sever all the ties that allowed Kain to do things like buy $3000 suits without blinking.

Glancing at his watch he swore under his breath and revved the engine higher. He only had another twenty minutes, he had to get moving.

XXXXXXX

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here not only to witness the joining of this man and this woman, but the joining of their families. This marriage will produce a strong alliance between the mainland family and those of us here in Japan. We welcome Karen into our embrace as her husband shall; knowing that they will be the bedrock upon which our future rests."

Kain stood solemnly beside a fidgety Karen. His sister looked pale and shaken beneath her finery, but her knew better, she was strong as steel when it came down to it. He glanced askance at Wei Lu standing beside him, his step-brother unflappable as always, and then slid past to catch Jason's eye from his spot in the front row. The older man winked surreptitiously and then scrubbed at the eye like he had something in it. He stifled a groan; at least he now knew where Logan got his bad acting skills from.

He glanced back at the priest just as tires squealed to a halt out front.

"Is there anyone here who can show just cause as to why these two should not be wed?" the old man asked rhetorically.

"Yeah. Me!" Came a gravelly voice as the front doors were kicked open ruthlessly and Logan made his grand appearance. Kain smothered the instinct to run to his lover as guests surged to their feet and the lower ranking 49ers pulled their guns to his father's insistent scream of 'shoot him!'.

A raised hand from the alter had everyone halting.

"Silence!" the old man cried. Heads turned to look as guns slowly lowered to the church's floor. "You, come here and explain this to me now."

"Grandfather…"

"Be quiet Yu." The old man waved off the indignant hiss Kain's father directed at him, flipping his hand in the air to motion Logan closer.

"Who are you and what is your business here? This is a private family matter."

"Yeah, about that…you sure you're okay with marring off two siblings?" Logan drawled, fishing around in his bag.

"Those rumors have spread to the general public I see."

"Nah, not a rumor, Uncle, you might want to take a look at this."

"What is this?" he asked skeptically, glancing at the family registry Logan handed him.

"That there is the official birth record and genetic tests proving that Karen is Yu Mao's biological daughter and Kain's sister."

At the raised eyebrow he pushed on, thrusting several other documents and still photographs into the wrinkled hands. "And these show that not only did Mao plan Wei Lu's father's assassination, he also was the one who planted the incrimination evidence saying he was a traitor. And this…" he held up a tape recorder and pushed play.

"This is him ratting you out to the police for immunity." The deep, sonorous voice of Yu Mao poured out of the tape player, giving dates and times of their counterfeiting ring's shipments and the key players in their drug trafficking.

"Wei Lu, take Karen and your mother out of here now. Yu Mao, come with me." The old voice was suddenly edged and deadly and Kain had no doubt that he had every intention of killing his father, but that wasn't in the game plan. Luckily his idiot father struck first, knocking the old man over as he made a run for it.

Kain's wire was faster.

He looped it around his father's throat twice before yanking back hard. He felt the metal slice into his own hands but couldn't have cared less. This was his chance to end it all once and for all and he wasn't about to let it pass him by.

Pulling it a bit tauter he smiled creepily at the wet gurgling sound that arose from the think red line across his father's jugular, his mouth hanging open as the think red liquid bubbled up and out of his mouth, the dark eyes going glassy until his hands fell limply to his sides and he slid into a crumpled, lifeless heap on the alter steps.

Kain stood there breathing hard and looked down at the dead man druggedly. He didn't register the screams of the guests or his sister and step-mother's sobs, the only thing he did acknowledge was Logan's strong arms prying the thin wire from his abused fingers and the feel of his chest against his back as he was pulled into a tight embrace.

"It's over, baby. It's over. Come back to me, Kain. It's over." He repeated softly into his ear, pressing a gentle kiss against a blood splattered cheek.

A cough caught his attention. Gazing silently at the wobbly leader of his 'family' Kain couldn't even manage a nod of acknowledgement. One thought looped in his head over and over as the old man lightly patted his cheek.

"I want out."

Two grey eyes peered up at him questioningly for a long moment before turning away.

"Wei Lu?"

"Sir."

"It seems the Mao line will not continue. As the rightful heir to the Kwon line, you shall become my successor. Is there a problem with this?" he asked challengingly.

Wei Lu bowed his head, "No sir. I am at your command."

"Good. Get this place cleaned up. there are too many corpses laying around for my tastes."

"Of course, Grandfather."

Wei Lu handed Karen to Jason as he took his mother's hand and looped it over his arm. Staring at Logan and Kain he almost smiled, "I'm sorry, but this event is for family only. You're not invited."

Logan didn't need to be told twice.

XXXXXXX

"Are you well, brother?" the lilting voice on the other end of the phone made Kain smile. Karen seemed so much happier these last few months than he ever remembered her being. He could almost picture her in his mind's eye, twirling the end of her long black braid around her fingers nervously as she awaited his response.

"I'm fine. America is very nice, if a bit confusing at times. How are things at home? Wei Lu?"

He smiled at her breathless giggle, "He's fine. We still have some final preparations to make, but the wedding has been set for net spring. I wish you would be able to come."

He thought longingly of his sister and step-brother and then shook his head, "You know that's impossible. The dead cannot return even for such a festive occasion."

He glanced out the window and smiled as Lin and Lee tackled Logan into the pool's deep end, only to get dragged under themselves when his lover refused to let go.

"We're fine here, Karen. I'm fine; it might not be the most normal of families…." James tossed a charcoal briquette at Lee's head shouting something unintelligent at the sopping young man as he drenched him in a wet hug, "but they're my family none-the-less."

"As long as you're happy. But Kain?"

"Yes?"

"You will always be my big brother. Always."

"I love you too, Karen. Good bye."

"Good bye." She whispered, hanging up the receiver and leaning against the wall.

She rubbed her stomach thoughtfully, she'd wanted to tell him about the baby, but hadn't the heart. Maybe by the time it was born Wei Lu would be the new Dragon Leader. If so, she could work on getting back her brother. In the meantime she'd be patient and pray. It was enough that he as happy, living the life he wanted with the people he loved.

She smiled slowly, yes, it was enough.

For now.

_~fin._


End file.
